


Behind enemy's lines

by Xxfadingxflowerxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemy Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxfadingxflowerxx/pseuds/Xxfadingxflowerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>AU where Clint and Pietro are soldiers on opposite sides of the war and Pietro often taunts and flirts with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind enemy's lines

**Author's Note:**

> Come out a little bit more serious and darker then I intented but I quite like it.  
> Please enjoy <3

“There is no right or wrong, only thinking makes it so.”

War is the same thing, the true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. 

Clint loves his country, swears loyalty to the flag and loves its people, but he does not hate this kid in front of him; strapped to a chair.

Instead of being fearful of what’s ahead of him, this kid seems delighted to be here; his eyes playful and smirk challenging.

““God created war so that Americans would learn geography.” The young Sokavian laughs unimpressed and rests easy on his wobbly chair with his legs crossed.

“Watch your mouth!” One of his soldiers intimidates and smacks the kid's jaw harshly. “Easy.” Clint scolds his soldier and crosses his arms. He tilts his head towards the door. “Everybody out.” He gets a few disagreeing glances cast at him and a few protests. “Everybody out!” Clint raises his voice and slowly but surely, they start to leave the room. Clint’s eyes never leave the smirking kid. 

“Ah, alone at last.” The Sokovian seems pleased and the bruise on his jaw is reddening, but apart from the small hiss, he doesn’t seems to pay it mind that much. 

“What you doing here, kid?” He squats down in front of his chair and knits his brows together, bewildered by this kid’s attitude and fearless demeanor. 

“What I’m doing?” He repeats, with that thick local accent of his and chuckles. “Isn’t that obvious? I’m being captured, by you. Very exciting if you ask me.” He sits up straighter for as much as he’s capable and he bites his bottom lip subtly, regarding Clint fully as his eyes linger.

Clint swallows the lump in his throat and raises his eyebrow at him. “I mean- what are you doing behind your enemy’s lines?” He takes a hold of the kid’s chin and lifts it up quite rough, the kid’s lip part to let out a surprised but delighted gasp at the small caress of his jaw.

“I came to see you of course, Sergeant Barton.” He looks up at the soldier through dark lashes and his eyes fluttering shut when he feels a gentle thumb brush down his collarbone.“You shouldn’t have come here.” Clint frowns deeply. 

“I couldn’t stay away.”

He confesses and the soldier fights every inch of his body not to cover the distance between them any further.

“You should have.” Clint protests, but the kid just smiles knowningly. “If you wanted me to stay away, then you shouldn’t have looked at me in the way I look at you. Shouldn’t have distracted your comrades astray from me during our shootings. Shouldn’t have bandaged my wounds when I got hit. “ He whispers earnestly and looks up with those bright orbs of his and Clint can feel his resolve crumbling.

“Pietro..”

“Say you want me.” He demands, and it’s the first time there’s a serious lit to his thick accent. “Say you’ve been looking out for me, I know you have.” His voice starts to crack as he demands an answer once more. 

“Say it..” He whispers softly. Clint peers down at the kid’s face and shakes his head slightly.

“I don’t want you, Pietro.”

The American clearly states, and he can see the other’s face shattering, guarding himself quickly by averting his eyes.

“I don’t just want you. I yearn for you, I ache for you and yes, I look out for you. Always.” 

He admits and in the back of his mind he wonders how it ever gotten this far, this intense. Pietro has looked back up and pierces his eyes with a heated stare.

“I-“

Clint hushes him as he crashes down to catch those bruised lips and press them against his own. The kid groans loudly against his lips and opens his mouth to allow the kiss. As Clint deepens it, a moan escapes his throat. His breathing is a little heavier and the kid pants roughly as he meets every kiss. Clint’s hands wander up to the kid’s tousled hair and pulls it softly, he kisses him almost aggressively for a few more seconds before pulling away.

When Clint finally does pulls back, the kid’s eyes look like they visibly darken.

“Kinda kinky with me being tied up, huh?” The kid grins bemused and licks his lips and Clint’s a sick fuck for finding that so fucking erotic.

They end up with Clint grinding down on the captive’s lap as the kid is still tied to his chair and keeps releasing these throaty little moans into Clint’s mouth. Their tongues tangling lazily as he’s unable to end their kissing.

“I want you.”

Pietro’s already abused red lips fall open in a small desperate whine.

“Finally.” 

The Sokovian captive seemed to have escaped the Americans’ base the night after. The Americans cannot seem to find him and he has fallen completely off their radar; much to their own confusion. 

Sergeant Clint Barton keeps serving the American flag and its people proudly. His long walks deep into the night are a mysterious matter that no one dares to hold against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to hang out and talk on tumblr, maybe leave me some prompts. You know where to go: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xmisschloe


End file.
